miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nieznana2003/Co mam czuć
Uwaga ten blog może zawierać treści przeznaczone dla osób powyżej 12 roku życiachyba Kot przykuwa mnie do ściany swym spojrzeniem, nie rozumiem co się dzieje, zaczyna mnie dziwnie dotykać ustami w szyje, o dziwo nie przeszkadza mi to, czuje się, dobrze. Dziwnie się czuje, kot zaczyna podgryzać moją szyje a ja nie umiem się temu oprzeć, czemu? Czy chce by mi to robił? -Chat, co ty robisz?- zapytałam zaczerwieniona. On nie przestawał mnie obcałowywać po szyji. -nie zrobię niczego czego nie chcesz-zaczął przechodzić wyżej. -a co jeśli nie wiem czego chce. Nic wtedy nie zrobisz? -tego nie mogę obiecać.-w jednej chwili zaczyna mnie mocno całować, jakby chciał się od czegoś uwolnić. Musze przyznać świetnie całuje, nie bym miała z czym porównać. Nie wiem co mam w tej chwili czuć, zakłopotanie, czy rozkosz. Nie jestem w stanie jednak zaprzeczyć że z nim, jest mi po prostu dobrze. Zabieram od niego usta, patrzymy przez chwilę na siebie, właśnie mam otworzyć usta by móc coś powiedzieć, ale on mi przerywa. -Wybacz mi- szybko wyciągnął kici kij i zniknął za budynkiem. Chciałam krzyknąć „czekaj”, ale coś mnie powstrzymało. Opuszkami palców dotykam swojej dolnej wargi, i zaczynam płakać. U Adriena Czarny kot jednym susem wskakuje przez okno, i zamyka drzwi na klucz. -no to nieźle młody, popisałeś się szarmancją, żeby tak do ściany. -och siedź cicho, sam nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, po prostu chciałem to zrobić i straciłem nad sobą panowanie. A ona, czemu mnie nie powstrzymała? -Może chciała być napastowana, wiesz nawet super bohaterki mogą być masochistkami. He He. -to ani nie śmieszne, ani prawda, ani nawet, uch-pada na łóżko-Ona nie czuje tego co ja, więc o co chodzi. -łał nie całe pięć minut od napastowania, a ten już ma wyrzuty sumienia, całkiem zabawne.-blondyn nie odpowiada, tylko wkłada twarz w poduszkę.- ech no dobra posłuchaj, pierścień czarnego kota, tak samo jak kolczyki biedronki wpływają nie tylko na zdolności ale też na osobowość. Czarnego kota cechuje to że mówi co myśli i robi co chce, więc jeśli Adrien chciał się obściskiwać z biedronką, to tym samym pierścień nakazał mu to zrobić, zmieniając go podrywacza bez skrupułów. Więc to nie twoja wina. Adrien przewraca pierścień w dłoni, wzdycha i pyta. -ale biedronka pewnie teraz uważa mnie za zboczeńca -nie przejmuj się tak, tiki pewnie już jej wyjaśnia co i jak. -Tiki? mówisz-blondyn się uśmiecha. -fajnie, skoro humor ci się poprawił, to nawiasem mówiąc skończył się ser. W tym samym czasie u Marinett Kręcę się po pokoju szukając odpowiedniego miejsca by popełnić samobójstwo. Wskakuje na szczyt łóżka, odwracam się w stronę balustrady i mówię. -żegnaj okrutny świecie. – i skacze z łóżka -no dobra będzie tego-mówi tiki. łapie mnie za kołnierzyk i powoli spuszcza w dół-czy ty a by nie przesadzasz. -czy przesadzam, tak przesadzam, ale to dlatego bo przed chwilą obściskiwałam się z Czarnym Kotem na ceglanej ścianie, po czym on uciekł, a co najlepsze że mnie się to podobało. Podobało mi się całowanie z nim , mimo moich uczuć do najwspanialszego chłopaka na świecie, Adriena. Więc teraz ilekroć o nim pomyślę będę widziała siebie, całującą czarnego kota. Podsumowując, jedyną rzeczą jaką mam teraz ochotę zrobić to przepłynąć się Stynksem. Więc dzięki za troskę ale to dobry powód do przesadzania, i szukania teraz igły do wbicia sobie w twarz.- wyciągam igłę z pod biurka. - oj daruj sobie-i wyciąga mi igłę z ręki- posłuchaj, wiem co teraz czujesz choć trudno ci w to uwierzyć- zaczyna mówić spokojnie- kot mógł nawet nie wiedzieć co robi, to nie jego wina. -jak to? -pierścień czarnego kota, wpływa na niego, tak samo jak na ciebie kolczyki. Miraculum zmienia charakter, u ciebie to pewność siebie i pomysłowość, a u kota mówienie tego co się myśli i robienie tego co Się chce. Najwyraźniej kot chciał cie pocałować, a pierścień nakazał mu to zrobić, nie miał wyjścia. Jestem pewna że nigdy by ci nic, jednak nie zrobił bez twojej zgody. -no dobra ale czemu mi się to podobało. -na to pytanie musisz sama sobie odpowiedzieć. Delikatnie muskam swoje wargi. -to znaczy że Czary kot normalnie, jest inny niż po transformacji. -bardzo prawdopodobne że na co dzień jest zupełne inny, tak samo nieśmiały i tym samym niepewny siebie jak ty. Możesz się miło zaskoczyć. -jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. He He. Przytuliłam tiki z całej siły, a łzy leciały mi ukradkiem na podłoge. Następnego dnia w szkole -idzie tu- mówię szeptem do tiki. Adrien siada na ławce, nieco śpiący ale uśmiechnięty. - ziom chyba całą noc nie spałeś. -nie całą, pół. Nie mogłem spać, myślałem. -o czym. -a takie tam, dziewczyny, lekcje i w ogóle. Dziewczyny, o co mu może chodzić. Och, to pewnie ta głupia Chloe, próbowała go poderwać, pewnie ma teraz mętlik, ale jeśli tak to czemu się uśmiecha. O rany pewnie chcę z nią chodzić, i całą noc o tym myślał. Jasne, mogłam się tego spodziewać prędzej czy później i tak by się spikneli, to jego stara przyjaciółka, więc pewnie ciągle gdzieś razem chodzą. Tylko czemu nie jest m z tego powodu źle? Zwykle ilekroć bym o tym pomyślała, miałabym ochotę odrąbać Chloe głowę i patrzeć jak gnije, ale teraz jest mi nie specjalnie źle. Czy to znaczy że brak mi Czarnego kota? Że pałam do niego uczuciem, a może zawsze skrycie się w nim podkochiwałam, tylko nie umiałam się do tego sobie przyznać? Nie wiem, ale tylko w jeden sposób mogę to sprawdzić. Tego samego dnia wieczorem, podczas patrolu. Czarny kot skacze między budynkami jak gdyby umiał latać. Nagle przed nim pojawia Się postać biedronki. Kot zatrzymuję się przed nią w ostatniej chwili. Patrzymy na siebie przez chwile po czym przerywam milczenie mówiąc. -podjęłam decyzję. –kot przełyka ślinę.-ja, -urywam na chwilę by złapać oddech i pewność siebie.- myślę że powinnyśmy się dowiedzieć kim jesteśmy NAPRAWDĘ.- kot patrzy przez chwilę zdziwiony, światło księżyca odbija się w jego zielonych oczach, skąd ja to znam? W końcu przerywa milczenie. -jesteś pewna. Uważasz że to dobrze nie boisz się. -tak boję się.- odpowiadam szybko spoglądając w dół. Kot wzdycha i podchodzi bliżej mnie. -biedronko ja tylko-przełyka ślinę-chcę tylko powiedzieć że jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, nie chcę by to się popsuło. -a ty moim, i też nie chcę by to się popsuło. Ale po prostu muszę być pewna. -czego -później ci powiem. Na trzy.-kiwa głową. Raz Tiki\ Plagg Dwa Odkropkuj\schowaj pazury Trzy Przemiana Tak boję się otworzyć oczy, co jeśli to nie będzie to, i tylko zniszczę naszą przyjaźń. Co ja bez niego zrobię. Może podjęłam te decyzję zbyt pochopnie, choć myślałam o tym cały dzień. Nagle cudzy głos przerywa moje myśli, „Marinett”. Czuję ciepłą dłoń na mojej twarzy, z lękiem otwieram oczy, przed sobą widzę najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. Blond chłopaka, o przenikliwych zielonych oczach i uśmiechu jak tysiąc gwiazd. Nie jestem pewna czy to co widzę to prawda, czy iluzja. Posępnym jękiem wydaje z siebie coś co przypomina „Adrien”. A on się uśmiecha i kiwa głową. Moje serce nie wytrzymuje, zaczynam płakać i się śmiać naraz, co on sobie teraz Myśli o mnie. Ale nic nie mówi tylko sam zaczyna się śmiać. Nie mam pojęcia ile potem na ten temat tej nocy rozmawialiśmy, kilka minut może godzin, tak czy siak nigdy się tego nie dowiem, i bardzo dobrze mi z tym. Ciekawa historia, co pamiętniku? Wybacz ale zaraz musze wychodzić, i nigdy nie uwierzysz gdzie. Do kawiarni na moją pierwszą randkę i to z Adrienem. Życz mi powodzenia. PS : przparaszam jeśli kogoś obużyła treść bloga, ale ostrzegałam i mam nadzieje że wikia nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. dziękuje za przeczytanie koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania